The Princess and the Deer
by kibainuzukalover145
Summary: After the war, Ino and Shikamaru both lost their Sensei and dads. This is going to be how Ino and Shikamaru will start showing some love for one another and end up dating. However Ino, doesn't feel like she should date just yet. Shikamaru has feelings already towards Ino when he first ask Ino to go on a "date". Does Ino end up getting what she always wanted in her life?
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and the Deer

**I do not own anything but the plot of the story. I don't own Naruto in anyway. Enjoy this story and please rate and comment. **

_After the war was finished, I had some time to think things through in my life. I couldn't really say much really, but since this is my life we're talking about I might as well explain since then. We both lost our fathers and our sensei. Such a tragic for us both, but never mind that. Let's start from there. _

"Ugh! Sakura for the last time! I don't need a boyfriend or some guy to be with. I can perfectly take care of myself!" Said Ino. "But you know Ino…you can't get what you said you wanted the most!" Said Sakura teasingly.

"Ughh! Billboard brow, I swear you could get on my nerves but you do make a valid point." Said Ino.

_I thought about what Sakura said. She is right for one thing. I do want to have children of my own one day. I'm just not so sure if I want to date, especially right after the war. Maybe once everything is settled down…_

"Earth to Ino!? Can you hear me?" Said Sakura. "Huh…oh sorry Sakura-chan what did you ask me?" Said Ino. "I said…don't you need to get back to work?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh…Shit! I'm sorry Sakura…I'll make it up to you later." Said Ino as she runs off to work at her flower shop.

_I made it back on time to finish working at the flower shop. I really enjoy working here but…memories of my dad comes back every once in a while. I miss him so much. Dad, what would you do if I asked to start dating? _

"Hey, Hinata…more flowers again today?" Said Ino. "Hai, dad wants to replace the old ones for Neji." Said Hinata. "Alright…just give me a few minutes to make the banquet." Said Ino.

_That's right…Neji is gone now. It's been over a few months but I'm so sad for Hinata. Poor Hinata, I wonder how she's manage to be this strong after all that. I mean it took me a long time to get over dad._

"Here you go Hinata." Said Ino. "Thank you Ino. Um…Ino-chan…I was wondering if you found any one you'd like?" Asked Hinata.

"Huh…? I do not recall Hina-chan. Besides I did thought that Sasuke would chosen me when Sakura and I fought over him. But that was only a crush." Said Ino.

"Hmm…maybe I…can help you find one or we can talk about boys sometime." Hinata suggested. "Yeah…maybe. How you holding up? How's TenTen?" Asked Ino.

Hinata looked down sad about her cousin's death. "I'm okay really but TenTen…she's pretty upset about it still. She's living with us still, but she also been thinking of quitting." Said Hinata.

"That's horrible. Neji was everything she's been talking about lately. Did you know if she or he done anything since before the war?" Said Ino.

Hinata shook her head. "No…not what I recall. Neji did want to propose to her after the war." Said Hinata. "Oh…dear. I bet she didn't take it too well." Said Ino.

"Yeah, but since then she's been acting funny. I think she may be pregnant with Neji's child. For now we're not sure and don't start any rumors ok." Said Hinata.

"I promise Hinata. I'm not like I used to be back then. I am 22 and grown up now." Said Ino.

_After that conversation with Hinata, I close up the shop. All the previous thoughts I had today run through my mind again. Sakura is in love with Gaara, Hinata with Naruto, and TenTen lost Neji. I'm with nobody and I'm starting to wonder why I'm still single or never dated anybody yet. _

_I head home, but of course as the airhead I am…I ran into Kiba._

"Yoi, Ino be careful. You might get hurt." Said Kiba. "Sorry Kiba…I didn't see you there." Said Ino. "What's wrong with you today? Normally you would be all bitchy." Said Kiba.

"It's nothing Kiba. Well goodnight." Said Ino as she walks off again. "Wait…Ino…" Said Kiba as he catches up to her.

_What is this mutt's problem? Besides I just wanna get home and relax. Guhh._

"Ino…please let me walk you home." Said Kiba. "No really Kiba…I'm fine." Said Ino.

_Mutt, get your face out of mine! Why you staring at me like this. Wait why am I blushing._

"Seriously Ino…what's wrong with ya today?" Asked Kiba. "What do you mean. I'm fine." Said Ino. "You don't look like it to me. Something's bothering you." Said Kiba.

"Ok…fine you win…please don't take it the wrong way." Said Ino. "Whatever you say princess." Said Kiba.

_I told Kiba my day from Sakura all the way towards Hinata's rumor about TenTen. I felt bad about telling him everything, even when I promised Hinata I wasn't going to tell the rumor to anyone. Kiba took me home safely, which was nice. Somehow I enjoyed talking to Kiba today. _

_Kiba left and promised to keep this talk a secret between us two only. He's sweet and kind when needed to be. I head up to my room and change into my pj's. I look out the window for a while before heading off to bed. _

~The Next Day~

_Seriously, can they be even more stupid. I understand that I'm high IQ, and it's a curse I tell ya. Damn, why do I have to teach them something that they can't even listen too? _

"Alright. One more time, what will happen if you are surrounded by a group of rogue ninjas and you are on your own?" said Shikamaru. "We take them down." Said one kid.

"No, you run and find some others who are not your enemies to take them down." Said Shikamaru. The bell rings.

_Finally! I can rest my aching brain. I better go see mom._

"Hey mom. Need any help today?" Asked Shikamaru. "In fact I do. You mind going over to Ino's house to take over this for me." Said his mom.

"Sure. I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder how she's doing." Said Shikamaru.

_I took my time to walk towards Ino's house. Man it's been a while since I've seen her. _

"Ino…It's me Shikamaru, may I come in?" Said Shikamaru. "Huh yeah, I'll be right down." Said Ino.

_I waited in the kitchen. When she came in I was in shock of how beautiful she had become. _

"I..Ino…I um came to drop off something from my mom." Said Shikamaru. "Oh, thanks. It's really nice of your mom to do this kind of thing for me. Since well, my mom can't really cope well enough about dad being gone." Said Ino.

"Yeah, I miss them too. Ino…are you doing anything later tonight?" Asked Shikamaru. "No, not that I know of. Why?" Asked Ino. "Oh, um I was wondering if maybe we should get dinner and catch up." Said Shikamaru.

"Like old times. I like that Shika. Pick me up at 8." Said Ino. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at 8." Said Shika.

_It's not like a date, date kind of thing. It's us catching up on our lives. _

~The Date~

_Oh man I don't know what to wear. Should I go with classy or sexy? Classy won't distract him as much of a sexy dress. Classy it is!_

_I put on a classic purple dress that goes down towards my ankles. The straps of my shoes go up the rest of my ankles to meet the dress. _

"Ino…I'm here!" Said Shika. "I'll be right down!" Said Ino.

"Ino…you look amazing." Said Shika. "Thank you Shika. You look handsome yourself." Said Ino giggling.

They head off towards the restaurant. They chat about the days they used to be as a team and what happened after the war. Ino talked about how she is working in the shop more often, and Shika talks about how he's teaching the kids in school.

After they ate their meal, they head back to Ino's house. They sat in the kitchen talking and drinking.

"Shika, do you have someone you'd like?" Asked Ino. "Huh? What you mean by that?" Said Shikamaru. "Oh, it's nothing. Never mind." Said Ino.

"Ino…tell me!" Said Shika. "It's just that Sakura likes Gaara and Hinata with Naruto, but the saddest one is TenTen losing Neji. I'm with no one Shika." Said Ino.

"Oh…I see so you're asking if I have someone special." Said Shika. "Yeah, but the thing is I'm not sure if I'm ready, yet I'm feeling like I'm the only one left to find love." Said Ino.

"Nothing wrong about that Ino. You're taking your time to find the right one. Trust me I'm the same as you." Said Shika. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry Shika but it's getting late." Said Ino.

"Hey, Ino let me know what you're doing later this week alright." Said Shika as he left. "I will!" Said Ino.

_That was an interesting night I had with Shikamaru. It's been a while since we had a fun night like that together. _

_I head upstairs towards my window to look out. Surprisingly Shikamaru was still outside my house. Something's different with him lately. Oh well time for bed. _

End of Chapter 1. I hope you will enjoy this new story. I will try to finish up with my other story as soon as possible. I kind of took a long break for now. I'll be getting back into these stories for all my fans out there. Thank you for waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess and the Deer

_I woke up early this morning. It was a beautiful morning for me to pick flowers out in the fields today. _

_As I was in the fields, something caught my eye. The curious me, I walked over towards the thing I saw. It was the most beautiful flower I've ever seen. I picked it up and walked back to the village and head towards my flower shop to work._

"Good morning." Said Ino towards the flowers. Ino places the flowers she picked out from the fields in water. Some of the customers walking in her store browsing around.

"Good morning dear. How's your mother doing?" Asked one of the older customers. "Good morning madam. She's getting better I think. She's still really upset about dad." Said Ino.

"I see. I wish her the best of luck hun." Said the customer. "Thank you and come again." Said Ino.

_As I was watering the flowers, the next person wasn't who I was suspecting to see. Kiba came in._

"Yoi, Ino what's happening." Said Kiba. "Hai, Kiba. I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Said Ino as she's watering the flowers.

"Good, I was worried about you." Said Kiba. "Worried about me? Why where you worried about me?" Said Ino stuttering. "No offence Ino, but I'm not into you. I'm just looking out for a friend." Said Kiba with a big grin on his face.

"Huh, jerk!" Said Ino as she blushes a little pink. Kiba laughs in excitement. "I'm kidding Ino. But I'm not really looking into dating yet." Said Kiba.

"Kiba-kuns, I'm um thanks for the talk last time." Said Ino smiling. "No problem." Said Kiba.

Kiba left after that and Ino went back to work.

~Shikamaru's POV~

_Today's Friday, and last day of the week of school with these kids. I hope Ino will call me later today. _

"Anybody tell me what the Hokage does?" Asked Shika towards the kids.

As no one answered, Shika explained to them the duties of Hokage. The bell rings for lunch time. He checks his phone to see if there were any missed calls or text messages from Ino.

Shikamaru texts Ino to see what's she's been up too lately.

Shika: Hey, was wondering if you have anything to do today.

Ino: Working at the flower shop right now. In a few minutes I'll be on lunch break.

Shika: Cool. Are you meeting anyone for lunch?

Ino: Probably Sakura if I know her. Lol.

Shika: Oh, I see. Well we can hang out later if you'd like.

Ino: Yeah sure. I'll text you later alright.

Shika: Yeah, see ya.

_As I finished texting Ino, I get a bad feeling inside of me. I keep wandering what this feeling is to me. Am I in love with Ino or am I feeling something else. _

The bell rang again for school to start back up again and I once again teach the class.

~Ino's POV~

"Hey Sakura, you ready to go out to lunch?" Asked Ino. "Yeah, just give me a minute Ino." Said Sakura.

When Sakura was ready to go, they head out to a salad bar in town. Sakura ordered her ham salad and Ino ordered her chicken salad.

"So, Ino anything new?" Asked Sakura with a smirk on her face. "Well, Shikamaru and I went out to dinner last night." Said Ino.

"And anything happen?" Said Sakura. "Not really. He did start acting different than normal." Said Ino. "How different?" Said Sakura.

"Like when a guy stays outside looking at the house before leaving for a long time." Said Ino giggling. "Okay, either he's falling for you or he's making sure you're going to be okay." Said Sakura.

"I don't know, Sakura. I mean he's a nice guy and well I don't know I might also start to like this guy." Said Ino blushing. "Ino…that's great news." Said Sakura. "Yeah, but then there's Kiba." Said Ino.

"Kiba? What did he do?" Said Sakura looking confused. "Well Kiba came by a few times lately to check up on me. I was in the state of confusion and Kiba was there to talk with me. He's a sweet guy once you get to know him." Said Ino.

"Aww. Does Ino have a few crushes she likes." Said Sakura teasingly. "Shut up Billboard Brow." Said Ino.

After they had their lunch they headed back to Sakura's work. Ino couldn't stay much longer, since she has to finish working at the shop.

Ino said her goodbyes and headed off towards her shop.

_Is Sakura right about me, liking Kiba and Shikamaru? I mean I don't see any problems of just liking them as friends. Maybe I shouldn't listen to Sakura. She sometimes gets me into trouble. _

"Ino, dear where have you been?" Said Ino's mom. "Sorry mom, I was having lunch with Sakura." Said Ino. "Oh, next time dear let me know ok." Said her mom.

"Yes mom. By the way mom, can I go out later tonight with Shikamaru?" Said Ino. "Of course dear. You've helped me enough today." Said her mom.

Ino ran upstairs to find something cute to put on. Once she found the right outfit she gives Shikamaru a text message.

Ino: Hey. Shika I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight.

Shika: Ya, sounds good where too.

Ino: I was thinking to a movie or we can hang out at your place.

Shika: How about both. Movie, then to mine if you'd like.

Ino: Yeah, sure sounds good. I'll come by the school in a few minutes ok.

Shika: Okay, I'll see ya soon.

Ino tells her mom she's going out now towards the school to hang out with Shika. She also told her mom she may be late coming home tonight.

Ino left to head towards the school. When she arrived she walked in Shika's office to wait for him there.

~Shika's POV~

_Come on, come on! _

Shikamaru was getting very excited to see Ino. When the bell rang, he ran out the room in a flash to head to his office. He made it in a few minutes than normal.

"Hey Ino, you ready to go?" Said Shika as he walks in the office. "Hey, yeah I'm ready to go. You got here early?" Said Ino giggling.

Shika grunts a little of laughter. "Can't a guy see the most beautiful girl in a flash?" Said Shika with a smirk. Ino stops giggling and blushes red. "I…I guess he can." Said Ino.

Ino was sitting on top of Shika's desk, and when Shika walked over to her, he leans down. Ino's heart was beating fast and didn't know what to do.

Shika places some stuff on his desk and looks at her. He moves out of the way for her to get off his desk. "Ready?" He said.

Ino's face was really red. "Yeah, what movie we going to see?" Said Ino stuttering.

"I thought you could pick the movie, since you'd asked if a movie will be good." Said Shikamaru.

They walked towards the movies and Ino picks a romance movie. Shika didn't have any problems with what she picked.

They also grabbed some popcorn and drinks. They sat in the back where no one was at.

"So after the movie, we heading to my place right?" Asked Shika. "Yeah, unless there is some other place you'd like to go." Said Ino.

"No this is fine." Said Shika.

_Perfect in fact, I wandered how long she wants to stay. Damn that also makes me go crazy even if she isn't around. _

The movie plays and Shika starts blushing from what he's thinking. Ino enjoys the movie as she eats some popcorn.

~After the movie~

Shika and Ino left the movies and headed towards his house. When they arrived Ino decided to cook dinner for the two of them.

Shikamaru watches Ino from the kitchen table. He admires her movements and her talent in cooking.

_Damn she's beautiful. If she wasn't in those clothes and only in an apron….Stop thinking like that mind. But I can't help thinking of her in this kind of way. _

Shikamaru blushing deep red. "So uh, did you like the movie?" Said Shika. "Yeah, it wasn't bad one." Said Ino as she's finishing up cooking dinner.

"What we having?" Said Shika. "Having your favorite food, of course! What would you like to drink though?" Said Ino. "I'll have whatever your having to drink." Said Shika.

Ino puts the food on plates and sets them on the table. She then places two glasses of wine. "Enjoy Shika." She said and winked at him.

"Oh I think I will." Said Shikamaru grunting a laugh.

After dinner they joined on the couch to talk with their glasses of wine. Ino normally doesn't drink much wine unless she has to find a way to cope the days with.

Shikamaru makes a few jokes about teaching his kids at school and some of his missions he had lately. Ino laughs hysterically. However, Shika wants to do something that no other person would do for Ino.

Ino was sitting on Shika's lap looking at him. Shika took it the time to act on her. Shikamaru leans in and gives Ino a light kiss on her lips.

Ino didn't pull away and let Shika kiss her, but she was also in state of shock. "Ino…before you say anything I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you." Said Shika.

Ino puts a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "Don't Shika…I…uhmm I think I'm having those feelings too." Said Ino.

End of Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Next will be what will happen at Shika's house.


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess and the Deer

~At Shika's House~

Shikamaru had confessed to Ino tonight. Ino, however may have those same feelings towards him.

"Ino…I want…" Said Shikamaru, but couldn't finish his sentence. "Shikamaru…I can't yet." Said Ino blushing and stands up from his lap.

Shikamaru looks at her and is confused. Ino hesitates to tell him she doesn't know what to do about this situation. "Shika…I'm really sorry, but I can't…" Said Ino.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Shikamaru confused. "No… you haven't done anything wrong. It's just I'm not sure if I'm ready to date yet." Said Ino.

"It's been 3 whole months now Ino. The war is over and we don't have to worry about anything for a while." Said Shikamaru.

"I know that…but please give me some more time." Said Ino with pleading eyes. Shikamaru looks at her and nods in a yes. "I'll wait but I can't wait forever Ino." Said Shikamaru.

Ino hugs Shikamaru and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Shika. Oh, and I promise I won't take too long." Said Ino.

_I hope not said Ino's mind. _

Shikamaru and Ino just talked a while longer before Ino decided it's time for her to leave. She heads back home and gets under the covers of her bed.

She plays the scene of tonight through her mind again.

_Did I do something wrong or was I to harsh. What should I do now that I said what I said? Maybe I should go with what my heart says and not what my mind tells me._

~The next day~

_I woke up hurt in the chest. It felt like a ton of bricks fell on me. Oh, right…the girl of my life rejected me last night. Not what I had in mind but she did say she would if I give her time. _

Shikamaru started with a bad day. He left his house and headed straight towards his usual spot of cloud watching. Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend was munching on his BBQ chips next to him.

"So what had happened?" Asked Chouji. "I got rejected last night." Said Shika. "Munch, munch…yeah I got that…what happened after that." Said Chouji.

Shikamaru sat up and looked over at his friend. "Troublesome…we talked and she left." Said Shika.

"That's it? I thought maybe Ino would go after you." Said Chouji. Shikamaru grunts a laugh. "Well buddy, it looks like you were wrong for now." Said Shikamaru.

~Ino's POV~

_I woke up with a massive headache. I didn't get much sleep either after fighting in talking to myself and forcing myself to sleep. Ughh…can this day go any worse than it is already._

Ino was at Sakura's office this morning. They were talking about the events of Ino's night. "Sakura I'm telling you I don't know what to do now." Said Ino.

"Ino, you weren't being harsh…you didn't do anything wrong. You said you weren't ready just yet and that's fine. He is going to need a proper answer next time though." Said Sakura.

"I guess I was scared." Said Ino crossing her arms across her chest nervously. "Ino…everyone gets scared when it comes to dating. I mean…not everyone is experienced in it." Said Sakura.

"I got it Sakura-chan." Said Ino as she helps Sakura with some of the patients.

Kiba had walked in Sakura's office. "Morning ladies!" Said Kiba. "Morning Kiba-kuns, what can I do for you?" Said Sakura.

Ino just grunted a hi to Kiba and finishes off with a patient. "What's her problem?" Asked Kiba to Sakura. "Oh, boy trouble." Said Sakura giggling.

"Hm…well I'm here for a checkup." Said Kiba. "Oh right. Right this way Kiba and Ino will be with you in a minute." Said Sakura.

Kiba waited for Ino to walk in. When she came in she asks questions for Kiba about any trouble with his health. "No…no trouble, but what's wrong with you princess?" Said Kiba.

Ino looked at Kiba. "It has nothing to do with you Kiba. So please don't ask." Said Ino as she finishes checking his heart rate.

Kiba was starting to get upset. "Ino…tell me, maybe I can help from a guy's prospective." Said Kiba. Ino sighs and looks down towards the floor.

Ino tells her night again to Kiba this time. After she finishes, she looks at Kiba for any sign of help. Kiba gives Ino a sad smile. "Kiba…?" Said Ino.

"Ino…I know you may not like my answer…but you should really go for it…I mean Shikamaru isn't a bad guy and he seems to be really in love with you." Said Kiba with a tint of blush.

"But…I'm scared to date right now. I haven't really thought of dating since the war." Said Ino. Kiba lifts Ino's head up. "Ino…like Sakura and Shika said, you can wait but he can't wait forever, or else he may find someone else. I don't want that to happen to you princess. I'll tell you what; give it about a few weeks to make up your mind alright." Said Kiba.

"And then what." Said Ino. Kiba smirks at her. "Then tell him how you feel of course!" Said Kiba as he gets ready to walk out the door.

~Shikamaru's POV~

Shikamaru was on his way towards the hospital. It was that time of year again where they needed to get checkups. He always hated going but he couldn't help the fact that Ino will be there today.

Kiba stops in front of Shikamaru and looks at him. "Yoi, Shikamaru." Said Kiba. "Hey, Kiba…is she?" Said Shikamaru.

"Yep…she's working today with Sakura-chan, don't do anything else to make her upset." Said Kiba as he walks by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome…" He said. Shika walks into Sakura's office. "I'm here for the checkup." Said Shikamaru.

"Right this way Shika. Ino will be with you in a few minutes." Said Sakura.

~Ino's POV~

Ino was spacing out in the bathroom. She was thinking on Kiba's advice.

_Kiba is right. I do need to make a decision and quick before some other girl sweeps him off his feet. _

"Ino…you have another patient to see." Said Sakura as she walks in the bathroom. "Oh, thanks Sakura-chan. I'm going then." Said Ino with a small grin.

Ino walks in the patient's room. "Sorry I'm…late" Said Ino as she sees who it is. "No problem." Said Shikamaru.

Ino blushes and starts stuttering a little. "P..please change into th..these…and then…get on the table." Said Ino.

Shikamaru does what she said with the closed curtain. When he opens the curtain he was on the table waiting. Ino does the checkup on him.

Shikamaru's heart rate was racing a little too fast when she came closer to him. "You seem in good shape but your heart rate is drastically high." Said Ino.

"Sorry…it's not every day that a pretty girl gets close to me like that, especially the girl who I confessed last night too." Said Shikamaru.

Ino blushes a deeper red. She finishes up the checkup on him. He gets dressed and heads out the room. "See you around." Said Shikamaru as he leaves.

~Mid-evening~

Ino was heading home when she sees him by the tree. Shikamaru looks at her. "May I walk you home?" Said Shikamaru.

"I guess, sure." Said Ino.

They were silent walking down the streets. Shikamaru was walking behind Ino. "I'm sorry if I done something wrong." Said Shikamaru.

"No…you didn't do anything wrong." Said Ino. They stopped at Ino's house. "Thank you for walking me home." Said Ino.

Shikamaru grunts a hm in response. Ino bows her head and said good night to him. "Ino…wait…I uhm..I want to make it up to you." Said Shikamaru.

Ino looks confused at his response. "What you mean?" She asked. "I mean…let me show you a real date is." Said Shikamaru.

Ino blushes. "But I said I wasn't…" Ino didn't finish her sentence and thought it through. "Ino it's only for one night. Please let me show you who I really am and then decide if you want to see me again or not." Said Shikamaru.

Ino was thinking it through her head. "Alright…I'll give you a chance, but you will have to wait in a few weeks to know my answer." Said Ino.

"Thank you Ino. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7." Said Shikamaru.

After that, Ino went inside and Shika had left to go home. Ino felt horrible but she knows what she's doing. Kiba told her to give him a chance and to tell him in a few weeks. So, that what's she's going to do.

**End of Chapter 2. I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter. Do you think Ino is doing the right thing or do you think she's not ready for this new experience? Find out in the next chapter to know what this new experience is and how she feels about it. **

**I want to thank you for my readers for the comments. I do know that Kiba and Ino have this little thing but at this time it's nothing but friends looking out for each other. I thought if Kiba, the womanizer of the gang would help Ino find her path. I'm sorry for not explaining it. Please enjoy the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Princess and the Deer

_Ugh…once again I didn't get much sleep. I don't know what I'm feeling right now about this whole mess in my life and yet I feel like I'm at fault. Tonight is the night Shika said he will be taking me out on a real date. Whatever that means, I have no idea. _

Today Ino is working at the flower shop before her night with Shikamaru. She doesn't know what this feeling she's having. It's between anxious and nervousness.

"Ino-pig…what's going on today?" Asked Sakura as she walks in the flower shop.

"Hi, Billboard brow…I'm having a difficult time on what to do…" Said Ino blushing but stopped herself on telling Sakura about this date with Shika.

"Huh? Ino…is there something going on tonight?" Asked Sakura as she winks and nudges Ino's arm.

Ino couldn't help but smile and giggle. "Actually…yes." Said Ino frowning.

"What's wrong? Is it with Shikamaru?" Said Sakura worried.

Ino just nods her head yes. "I don't know what to wear and I don't know how to react to the so-called real date." Said Ino as she does the quotation with her hands.

Sakura giggles. "Well, if you want to I can help." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Oh, would you please. If we do go now I must tell mom that I'll be taking the rest of today off then." Said Ino.

Sakura nods her head yes now, so Ino ran to her mom to tell her what's going on. Her mom allows her to go with Sakura. They head to the nearest dress shop in town.

~Shikamaru's POV~

_I didn't even sleep at all last night. Damnit Ino…you're constantly on my mind. I should do my best on this whole Date thing for you, if I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I would totally hate to be rejected again. _

"Yawn…." Said Shikamaru. "So how you going with this date?" Asked Chouji.

"I'm not quite sure on it buddy. All I know is that I have to make this perfect." Said Shikamaru.

"What about to the fanciest restaurant in town and then…I got nothing." Said Chouji. Shikamaru grunts a laugh. "I could just cook her dinner at my house." Said Shikamaru.

Chouji tugs on Shikamaru's shoulders and shakes him. "That's it! You can cook her a nice dinner and then express her everything that you love about her in one date." Said Chouji.

"Chouji…you're a genius when it comes to this stuff." Said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gets up and starts running. "Where you going?" Asked Chouji.

"Where do you think? I got a date to start!" Said Shika.

~Ino's POV~

_I was looking through all the nice dresses, but I didn't have the strength to feel comfortable at this time. Don't get me wrong, but I feel like I'll make the worse mistake of my life if I chose wrong. _

"Ino…what about this one?" Asked Sakura. "No…I have a similar colored dress in my closet." Said Ino sighing.

Ino went and sat down for a bit. Sakura kept looking for the most bedazzled dress she could find.

_If only dad was here, he could tell me what I should and shouldn't do like most of my days I had with my dad. He's always been there when I didn't have mom to talk too. What should I do dad? _

Sakura walks over towards Ino with the cutest dress ever. It was just perfect for Ino. It wasn't too sexy or classy. It was just simple and clean.

"Sakura…Oh my…I must try it on." Said Ino as she runs off with the dress to the dressing room. Sakura smiles at Ino's reaction towards the dress.

Ino came out wearing the bluish purple dress. "It's perfect!" Said Ino as she twirls around.

They bought the dress and headed off to get lunch.

~Shikamaru's POV~

_I can't believe I'm actually making dinner for the girl I love in my life. I just hope she likes lobster. _

Shikamaru had gone food shopping. He thought that the lobster dinner for two would work out. Since it's supposed to represent a date and being expensive in a way.

After he gotten everything he wanted to represent his love for her, he decided to head out for lunch. The place he had gone too was unexpected to see her there with Sakura.

"Hello ladies. May I join ya?" Asked Shikamaru feeling out of place.

"No of course not!" Said Sakura as she interrupted Ino's speech.

"…Sure I guess…" Said Ino as she blushes.

They were all silent during the time they ordered and ate lunch.

"Remember I'll be picking you up at 7." Said Shikamaru as he leaves.

Ino blushes and quietly says goodbye to him. Sakura and Ino headed towards Ino's house.

~Shikamaru's POV~

_After I left, I never felt more awkward. I didn't know what to say and I felt like running away when I saw her. That's why I didn't run or else I'll look like a coward. _

Shika was at home and he is making some of the dinner for tonight early. The next few hours, he dressed up nice and clean, ready to head out to pick Ino up for their date.

Sakura was making the final touches on Ino's hair and make-up, when a knock came to the door. "Just a minute!" Yelled Ino.

Shikamaru had let himself in and waited. Sakura came downstairs first and said goodbye and have a good time with the date.

Ino walked down her stairs slowly, and Shikamaru was astounded. He couldn't believe his eyes for a second.

_She looks like a princess. He thought. _

"You…look amazing." Said Shika. "Thank you…you look good yourself." Said Ino blushing.

Shika walked Ino out of the house. "Where we going tonight?" She Asked.

Shikamaru smirks. "My place tonight for dinner." He said.

"Oh, okay. What's on the menu?" Ino asked. Shikamaru keeps smiling from his thoughts. "I hope you don't mind me cooking lobster." Said Shika.

_You are on the menu. Said Shika's mind. _

_I can't believe Shika's cooking dinner for me, and its lobster. Said Ino's mind. _

"I love lobster. Seafood is one of my favorite kinds of food around." Said Ino with a smile.

Shikamaru and Ino walked into his kitchen. He starts cooking dinner and plays some romantic music. Ino was shocked and never knew this side of him before.

He also set out some candles and wine for their drinks. Rose petals scattered around the table and plates, she was speechless.

After cooking dinner, they finally could eat dinner. "Shikamaru…this is amazing. I…didn't know you could be so romantic." Said Ino.

Shikamaru smirks. "Not everyone could be romantic all the time." Said Shika.

"Dinner was excellent." Said Ino blushing a little. "Tonight's not over yet. There's desert and then there's something I would like to do with you." Said Shikamaru.

Ino blushed a crimson red. "What's for desert?" She asked stuttering and blushing.

Shikamaru smiles and walks over to his fridge. He pulls out chocolate covered strawberries and sets them close to her. "Enjoy." He said to her.

Ino smiles without her realizing it. Her heart was beating fast and she knows what it means at this point. She takes a bite of a strawberry.

"This is really yummy. Did you make these or buy them at the store?" She asked curiously.

"I actually made them myself." Said Shikamaru with a smirk. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't easy." He said as he reaches one.

"Wow, you're amazing Shika. I'll give you that." Ino said.

"Thank you Ino. That means a lot to me, especially from you." Said Shikamaru.

He reaches another but this time puts it in front of her face. She smiles and gently bites down on the strawberry in front of her. Shikamaru couldn't help it but wanted to kiss her at that moment.

She puts one in front of his face this time. He looks at it and smiles. He does the same thing she had done.

"Shika…maru…thank you for everything tonight." Said Ino blushing as she leans in.

Shikamaru leans in as well. He places a hand on her cheek and they lightly kiss each other on the lips.

"I should go…Shika." Said Ino.

_Damnit…please stay tonight. Said Shika's mind._

"Ino…I hope you enjoyed tonight's dinner." Said Shika feeling sad now.

"I did…and Shika…I'll have my answer for you in the next few weeks ok." She said.

"I look forward to it." Said Shika.

Shikamaru and Ino walk towards his front door. "Will you be ok on your own? Should I walk you back?" Asked Shikamaru. "I'll be fine." Said Ino.

Ino kisses Shika's cheek. "Goodnight." She said. "Goodnight." Said Shikamaru.

_Damnit I didn't dance with her. Next time if there is a next time. Said Shikamaru's mind. _

~Ino's POV~

Ino had just got back home and is now in her room in bed. She couldn't believe how wonderful dinner and Shikamaru was. It was the most perfect date she ever experienced.

_How am I going to respond to this? This was the most perfect date I've been on, and yet I still lost for words. I have a few weeks to come up with the answer to give to him. My heart tells me yes and my mind says not yet. What should I do or say at this point? _

Ino passed out asleep.

~The next day~

Ino woke up feeling refreshed and happy. The date went well and she had an amazing dream. It involved her and Shikamaru.

She heads out to find Sakura. Sakura asks all kind of questions. Ino couldn't keep up with answering at them.

Shikamaru woke up feeling like he could run a marathon today. He was so happy that the date went smoothly and not in a disaster.

He ran towards Chouji's house to tell him his date night was a success.

Both Ino and Shikamaru where on cloud 9. They completely ignored their friends when they replayed the night over again through their heads.

**End of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I had fun writing this one out. Next will be Ino's response. Sorry for these chapters not being long, but each chapter is based on a part of Ino's life and Shikamaru's as well. I don't want to start a whole another part in one chapter, if you know what I mean. Enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess and the Deer

~Shikamaru's POV~

_As I recall the memory of two week's night ago, it's been a success, but this is the final answer I'll get a yes or a no from Ino. Yup, tonight's the night Ino will be giving me an answer. _

Shikamaru was frantic this morning. He had two different colored socks on, his pants had leftover food on them, and he put his shirt on backwards.

"Oh, man…what a drag this is. I hope no one will notice." Said Shikamaru.

~Ino's POV~

_As I recall, tonight will be the night I will tell my answer to Shikamaru. I'm on my way towards the flower shop to work for a little bit for my mother today, sadly I see Shikamaru at a store. _

Ino was giggling at Shikamaru. "What's up Shika. Having a bad day so far? You look like a mess." Said Ino.

"_Shit! Not who I was hoping for." Said Shika's mind._

"Hey, Ino…uhm about my attire…I was being rushed this morning to pick up my mother's medication." Said Shikamaru looking embarrassed.

"It's understandable Shikamaru. I'll see you later tonight." Said Ino as she walks off towards the flower shop.

"Yeah, see ya." Said Shikamaru as he watches her leave.

"Here you go sir. Uh, sir?" Said a clerk.

~Shika's POV~

_I had towards mom's house, to leave the medication on the table. I then head off back to my apartment to change my cloths and do it right this time. I was made a fool today. _

I got home and changed cloths. Then I had a knock on my door. "Yeah who is it?" I called.

"It's me." Said Chouji.

"Just come in Chouji. The door is unlocked." Said Shikamaru.

"What you doing today?" Asked Chouji.

"Well I don't know but being a fool today. However, tonight I'm seeing Ino about her answer." Said Shikamaru.

"What happened to you to become a fool?" Asked Chouji.

"Walked out the house in shitty cloths in a rush and be caught by Ino." Said Shikamaru as he laughs lightly.

Chouji just stares at Shikamaru for a while. "Well I wish you luck." Said Chouji as he leaves.

"Thanks." Said Shika.

~Ino's POV~

_Shikamaru was sure funny this morning. I can't believe his mom, I got to give her credit for that. HAHA. Oh, wait what am I saying? I have to give him an answer tonight. What should I say?_

Ino is now being the one who is frantic this afternoon. She felt so out of place today. Kiba had just walked in to check up on her once again.

"Yoi, Ino-chan have you come up with an answer to Shikamaru yet?" Said Kiba.

"Hi, Kiba…Uhm just one moment." Said Ino as she runs around finding the next delivering of flowers today.

"Uh, Ino do you need some help?" Asked Kiba.

"Yes in fact, can you deliver these for me today?" Said Ino panicking.

"What's wrong with you today Ino? Is it about Shikamaru?" Said Kiba holding onto the flowers.

Ino sighs and only nods her head into a yes. She sits down wondering what to say.

"Ino…don't be too hard on yourself, or you going to make it worse. Trust me Ino I believe you're ready to date." Said Kiba.

"I…I will. It's just it's hard to say it." Said Ino.

"Well, what do you feel when uhm…you two kiss…if you haven't yet." Asked Kiba blushing.

Ino blushed crimson red. "I feel alive with Shikamaru. I feel happy and that well uhm…I don't know how to describe it Kiba." Said Ino.

"Well if he makes you happy, you should be with someone who makes you happy Ino. That's what you wanted right?" Said Kiba.

"Yeah, your right Kiba. Thanks." Said Ino.

Kiba left the store to deliver the flowers for Ino. He feels happy for her, but at the same time hurt. He knows he's out of her league anyways, so that's why he's okay for Shikamaru to date her.

~That Evening~

Ino had just arrived at Shika's apartment. They sat down to have tea and talk.

"Shikamaru…I want to say something." Said Ino.

"What is it?" Asked Shikamaru curiously.

"Uhm, where do I start? Shika…I had an amazing time when I had dinner with you. You are an amazing guy and a lot of other girls would like that from a guy like you…" Said Ino as she paused to drink some tea.

Shikamaru was seriously nervous about her answer and next move. "Ino…are we…" He asked.

"Yes…Shikamaru. I'm saying I want to be your girlfriend." Said Ino.

Shikamaru felt like a ton of bricks had lifted off his shoulders. He felt so happy that he actually cried out joy. Ino blushed and wiped away his tears.

"Oh, Ino thank you for giving me this chance." Said Shikamaru.

Ino just smiled and felt pathetic of herself. "Yeah, no problem." Said Ino.

Shikamaru looked at her. "Something wrong?" Asked Shika.

"It's just I feel pathetic right now." Said Ino.

"Don't be…I'm sorry I over reacted. Ino don't be the one to be pathetic…hell you just saw me dressed up like a fool today." Said Shikamaru.

Ino couldn't help but laugh about that morning. This put Shikamaru happy to see Ino happy. Shikamaru plays a romantic song and pulls out his hand towards Ino.

"Care to dance princess?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Oh…my…" Said Ino as she takes his hand.

Shika had twirled Ino towards him and started dancing with her. "Wow…I didn't know you could dance?" Said Ino.

"It was meant to be for that night at dinner, but you had to leave." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Ino.

"Don't be…this is perfect too." Said Shikamaru as he leans down closer to Ino's face.

Shikamaru kissed Ino passionately. This time Ino didn't leave or say anything about leaving.

"Ino…would you like to stay over tonight?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I um…sure…I just don't have anything with me though." Said Ino.

"Then we will head out now to get some of your things." Said Shikamaru.

Ino rushes to his door to get her shoes on. Shikamaru smiles and follows suite. They walk side by side towards Ino's house.

**End of chapter. I hope this wasn't to lame of a chapter. Once again I am sorry for how short it was. Next will be Shikamaru's sleepover with Ino, Shikamaru's and Ino's Mission, and Meet Temari. Stay tuned till next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Princess and the Deer

~At Ino's House~

Ino and Shikamaru are packing up some extra clothes for her. She's going to be staying over Shikamaru's house tonight. She doesn't know what might happen tonight there, all she knows is that they are going to be an official couple.

Shikamaru was being pretty curious of what kind of clothes Ino would be taking and or wearing. His mind has been in the gutter since they got to her bedroom.

"Shikamaru…you mind getting the bathroom stuff for me!" Said Ino as she hums a tune. "Y-yeah, sure…"Said Shikamaru as he blushes.

_I wonder what kind of underwear she's wearing right now…damnit I can't help this feeling…I just…ugh. Said Shika's mind. _

As Ino finishes putting some of her sexy underwear in her bag and her other clothes on top of them, she then starts adding the bathroom stuff.

"Uh, Ino do you need these?" Asked Shikamaru blushing like mad now and holding up tampons.

Ino blushed in crimson red. "I do thank you…but it's for emergencies in case it comes early." Said Ino stuttering her words.

Shikamaru hands her the box of tampons. When their hands touched they looked at each other embarrassed.

"S…sorry if this seems to be a bad start." Said Shikamaru. "No…don't be…I think it's a normal way for couples to talk or know about the problems." Said Ino.

Shika coughed. "Um, you mind if we can hurry this up a little bit." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh, yeah right sure…just give me another few minutes and we can head out." Said Ino as she finishes packing up.

They headed back towards Shikamaru's house. The moment was awkward of course but neither one knows what to do. When they arrived to his house Ino spoken first.

"So…um Shika-kuns...do you like to watch a movie or do something while the night is still young?" Asked Ino curiously.

"Um…sure it's your choice…I don't mind as long as your happy." Said Shika.

"Then I hope you don't mind if we could go out clubbing." Said Ino.

"I don't see why not." Said Shika.

As Ino jumped up in joy, she ran into his bathroom to change into her dress she had brought with her. Shika walked in his bedroom slowly to put on his suit for club night.

Shikamaru sat on his couch to wait for Ino to come out. When she does she was in a sexy yellowish pale colored dress that has a splint up the sides of both her legs showing them off. The dress was spaghetti strapped with a flower on the left side in front of dress. Her shoes were thick high heels shaded in the color of yellow. Her back was exposed till it reached to her bottom.

Shikamaru gulped and was speechless to see her in that kind of dress. "Wow…you look stunning." Said Shika.

Ino blushed but grinned. "Thank you Shika-kuns. Let's go!" Said Ino.

~At the club~

Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba were at their usual spot at the back. Ino waved towards Sakura and the others and grabbed Shika's hand to head over.

"Hey Ino-pig…finally you'd made it!" Said Sakura with a grin on her face.

"Hey Billboard brow. Sorry we're late!" Said a smiling Ino.

"Hey Shikamaru…nice to see you!" Said Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"Hn…yeah sure." Said Shika as he sat by Kiba.

"So what will you be having?" Asked Sakura towards Ino.

"You know me Sakura!" Said Ino as she giggles along with Sakura.

The waiter came by with drinks. Ino drinks some of her Cosmo before Sakura drags her out to dance.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura are dancing on the dance floor.

"So how did it go?" Asked Sakura.

"I said yes…but we just started so we don't know what to do much." Said Ino blushing.

"Congrats!" Said both Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh, I heard you told Kiba about Tenten." Said Hinata.

"Oh, yeah…look Hina-chan I'm sorry…Kiba tricked me in telling him everything that day." Said Ino.

"Don't worry about it. He knew about it before I told you." Said Hinata.

~Towards the guys~

"So Shikamaru…you dating Ino yet?" Asked Kiba.

"Actually we are now an official." Said Shikamaru.

"Congrats." Said all the guys.

"When you two going to go at it?" Said Naruto curiously.

"What?! I won't do anything Ino doesn't want to do." Said Shikamaru blushing.

Naruto just smiled like an idiot. Kiba gives tips on Ino towards Shika about their recent chats. Gaara stares at Sakura.

~Back to the Girls~

"Where's Tenten?" Asked Ino.

"She's at my house…we found out that she's pregnant." Said Hinata.

"Oh, wow…tell her I said hello and congrats for me." Said Ino feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah, of course. She's also on bed rest because of all the drama lately on her body." Said Hinata.

"She'll be fine though Hinata." Said Sakura.

The girls stopped dancing for a little bit. They headed back towards the guys to see what they been up too.

"What's going on here?" Asked Ino with a smirk on her face.

"We were just talking about guy stuff Ino." Said Naruto.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru and smiled at him. He smiled back. "When do you think we can head back home?" Said Shikamaru towards Ino.

"Oh in a little bit. I want to at least dance with you here tonight." Said Ino.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to smirk. "Sure…as long as I'm with you and not someone else dancing with you." Said Shikamaru.

Ino and Shikamaru had gotten up to go dance along with Sakura and Gaara. Hinata and Naruto stayed with Kiba.

"I heard that you normally dance with Kiba here?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I do…I don't like seeing him without a date. Nothing personal now that we're dating." Said Ino blushing.

"It's ok Ino…he was just giving me some tips." Said Shikamaru smirking.

"Tips? Like what kind?" Said Ino.

"Like what kind of dancing you really get into and um what you do when you get drunk." Said Shikamaru grunting a laugh.

"That's not funny…" Said Ino as she punches him lightly.

They danced to all kinds of songs from slow to fast pace. Shikamaru was enjoying himself with Ino for once in his life. Ino whispers into Shika's ear to tell him she's ready to go.

Shikamaru and Ino tell their friends goodbye and head out towards his house.

~At Shikamaru's house~

"Feel free to do whatever you want." Said Shikamaru as he unbuttons his shirt a little.

Ino blushes and looks at Shikamaru. "I hope you don't mind if I take a bath?" Asked Ino.

Shikamaru looks over his shoulder towards Ino's direction. "No…please I insist…I mean do whatever you want to do…" Said Shikamaru blushing.

Ino smiles and heads towards the bathroom to get her bath ready. Shikamaru heads in his bedroom and without thinking he forgot that his bathroom is in his bedroom entrance.

_Shit! Now what am I supposed to do when she's in the bathroom. She even left it open enough for a guy like me to take a peek at. Gulp. It would be nice to see her…Said Shika's mind. _

Ino was getting undressed and in her bath. She realized she forgot to shut the door all the way by accident. She blushes and wonders what to do about it.

_Oh way to go Ino…you forgot to close the door all the way! What should I do? It's not that I don't want him to see me like this but what am I saying…I can't yet we just started dating for crying out loud! Said Ino's mind. _

Shikamaru has taking off his shirt and heads towards the kitchen. He stops when he saw Ino getting out and putting a towel around her. When he gotten to the kitchen, he calls out to her.

"Ino…do you like some tea?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Huh, sure!" Said Ino blushing.

Shikamaru makes tea but he keeps the image in his mind of her naked. Ino comes out in her pajamas and hugs Shikamaru from behind. He was startled from it.

"Thank you for letting me take a bath." Said Ino.

"Not a problem…tea will be done soon." Said Shikamaru blushing.

"You've gotten bigger." Said Ino as she feels his muscles.

Shikamaru couldn't handle this much longer of temptation. He wanted her in his bed right now…but he knows she's not one of those girls who wants something they don't want to do.

The tea goes off and Shikamaru didn't take it off the burner yet. Ino looks at him and surprises him into a kiss on the lips. "Ino…" Said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…I um…let's just talk about us for now…with the tea." Said Ino blushing.

Shikamaru nods his head and takes the tea off the burner into two cups. They sat next to each other on the couch.

"I know you been checking on me in the bathroom." Said Ino blushing.

"Huh, I didn't see anything…" Said Shikamaru blushing.

Ino looked into his eyes. "Ok…I only saw the back of you and…sorry." Said Shikamaru as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's ok…since now we're dating I guess it's okay if we…I mean not right away…" Said Ino as she does different emotion icons.

Shikamaru smirks at her. "You know you're driving me crazy." Said Shikamaru.

"I think I know the feeling…but we just started dating tonight." Said Ino.

Shikamaru puts a hand on her chin to look at her. "I won't do anything without you asking me to do those kinds of things Ino. Even how much it's killing me right now…I'm giving you time." Said Shikamaru.

Ino blushed bright red. "Thank you Shikamaru. That means a lot to me really." Said Ino.

"What you go get some sleep." Said Shika.

"What about you? Where you sleeping at?" Asked Ino.

"Don't worry about me…you have my bed…I'll be on the couch." Said Shikamaru.

Ino nods her head and says goodnight to him. Ino could smell Shikamaru from off his own bed. She blushed feeling that feeling coming back to her.

~The next few months~

_It's been a few months from now since me and Shikamaru been dating. We been on many dates and enjoying each other's company. Except that today we both are going on a mission together. _

"Lady Hokage…I don't think this is a good idea." Said Ino.

"What is the matter Ino. You are good in what you do." Said Tsunade.

"I know I am but…I would prefer Kiba on this mission since…well he knows how I do things." Said Ino blushing.

"I understand that Ino but I believe Shikamaru will be best in this situation and no buts!" Said Tsunade.

Ino gave up on arguing any further. Shikamaru had just walked in for the description of the mission.

They were heading out to the land of waves to a club about a man taking women hostage. They are to find this man and interrogate him about his mission. They will be reporting back once the mission is completed.

Ino and Shikamaru headed home to pack up for their mission together. Shikamaru knows some of the missions Ino had with Kiba. He doesn't know how dangerous Ino can really be till this mission came up.

Ino and Shika had meet up at the front gates of Konaha. They headed out towards the land of waves.

~Land of Waves~

They've been walking for the past 3 days now and they finally made it to the land of waves. Ino and Shikamaru had talked to the kage there and are to rest for the day before starting their mission tonight.

However, Ino and Shikamaru have to be in the same room at the Inn there. She had gone to the bathroom to get ready for tonight. Shika laid down on his bed to rest.

"Shikamaru…can you come here for a minute!" Yelled Ino from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Said Shikamaru.

He looks at Ino in yet another sexy dress. "What is it you want?" He asked.

Ino blushes. "Mind zipping up my dress?" Said Ino.

"What a drag…alright…you know you look good." Said Shikamaru blushing.

"Thank you…but we are here for the mission. We have to keep the boyfriend and girlfriend thing a side." Said Ino.

"I know…I got it. I'll be in the back of the club." Said Shikamaru.

Ino nods her head to approve it all. She feels more nervous because this isn't your average club this is a strip club, which Tsunade forgot to tell Shikamaru about it.

They headed towards the club early for Ino to start her mission. Ino was known for these types of missions and she's always done well too. Shikamaru blushed when he walked into this club. "Uh, Ino are we in the right club?" He asked in a panic.

"Don't worry Shikamaru…we're in the right one. Well wish me luck I got to go in the back." Said Ino as she waves bye and follows the manager of the place.

"What?!" Said Shikamaru blushing.

~Backstage~

The manager had explained to Ino on what she will be doing in the so called show for tonight. Ino practiced with some of the strippers to know what to do.

Shikamaru sat in the back closer towards the stage is. He blushes from seeing some of the girls stripping here and there.

_Wait is Ino crazy…she really going to do something like that?! Oh man, I won't be able to contain myself if I…see her…like these girls…Said Shika's mind. _

Ino asked some of the girls if she has to strip all of it off. Some girls said she can if she wants, since she's new they don't allow them feeling uncomfortable.

The manager talks into the mic on the stage to announce the show is about to begin. The girls get into their positions. Ino wasn't first to go but she's second, making her feel better.

When Ino was called to the stage, she came out on stage in her dress she was wearing for the night. She danced with the pole in front of her.

Shikamaru watched her move around. He never had seen her dance like that before.

_Wow she's…amazing up there. She's much more different like Kiba said. Shit what did I get myself into!? Man I'm in trouble. Said Shika's mind. _

Ino had taking her dress off. Shikamaru was still watching her instead of watching for any woman snatcher. Ino noticed Shikamaru watching her.

Once she was done she headed backstage. She calls Shikamaru from the back to come backstage into a room.

"Shika! You where supposed to be taking a look out for the snatcher." Said Ino as she puts her dress back on.

"Yeah sorry if I get distracted because of you…Ino I really can't handle this mission with you doing this kind of missions…" Said Shikamaru blushing.

"Shikamaru I know it's dangerous but…Tsunade thought this mission maybe worth it with you here." Said Ino blushing.

"Well…um…you did great out there…it's just that…" Said Shikamaru.

"That…I'm making you go crazy." Said Ino as she turns her back again for him.

"Yeah…exactly." Said Shika as he zips her dress up again.

"Look Shika…I know you may be jealous and that you don't want me doing these kinds of missions but I've been doing them ever since and I'm one of the best I guess. Promise me we will get this mission done first." Said Ino.

Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome woman….of course I will finish this with you." Said Shikamaru.

Ino kisses Shikamaru. "Thank you." Said Ino.

Shikamaru smiles at Ino. They headed back out to head back to the Inn. One hand was around Ino and his other in his pocket.

~The next night~

The manager showed Ino backstage and told her that she needs to be a little more flashy this time. Ino blushed and nodded her head. "I got it sir. I'll do my best." Said Ino.

Everyone from last night's show really liked Ino a lot. She was moved to go first tonight. Shikamaru sat in the same spot like last night. However, tonight he's not alone.

A guy had sat down at the same table. "So you here with the hot new chick again tonight?" Said a rough voiced man.

"In fact I am. I'm her bodyguard. Do we have a problem?" Said Shikamaru.

"No not at all. In fact I was wondering if she can see me later tonight." Said the man.

"What's your name?" Said Shikamaru.

"Call me Kenji Rosino." Said the man holding out his hand.

"I'm Shika." Said Shikamaru not trusting the guy.

Ino had made her way to the stage. She looks at Shikamaru and smiles. Then she started her dance. She had started stripping her dress off and showing off some see through panties and bra colored of black lace.

Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off of her. However, he wasn't alone so he had to make sure this man didn't do anything too dangerous beside him.

When Ino got done she came back to sit next to Shikamaru. "Hey, Shika…looks like I'm done for tonight." Said Ino.

"Hey Princess, Uh this man wanted to ask you something." Said Shikamaru.

_Princess…that's not my name! Said Ino's mind. _

"Oh hi there sir, I'm Princess and what's yours?" Said Ino.

_Princess really Shika. You could of done a better name. What a drag this will be…Said Shika's mind. _

"Nice to meet you young lady. My name is Kenji Rosino. Please have a seat here." Said the man.

Ino sat next to the man with a smile. "What can I do for ya?" Said Ino.

"I was wondering if you're single and if so I have dinner reservation if you'd like to go with me." Said the man.

"Oh…I would love to go with you as long I have my bodyguard with us." Said Ino.

"Oh of course he can be with us." Said the man.

They headed off towards this so called dinner. The place looked deserted at a rundown factory. Ino was ready to fight the man who had snatched her away. Shikamaru was right behind them in a few feet away.

"What's going on here? I thought we were going to dinner?" Said Ino.

"Oh, sorry Princess but I'll be taking you with me to somewhere else." Said the man laughing evilly.

"My name isn't Princess, and I'm a ninja…you better tell me what's going on or else!" Said Ino holding a knife at the man's throat.

"Oh scary! Listen to me girly, you are going with me like it or not." Said the man.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Said Shikamaru walking out smoking a cigarette.

"Oh look it here…It's your bodyguard…he thinks he's so cool." Said the man laughing.

"Better watch what you say." Said Ino as she backs up towards Shikamaru.

The man tries to grab Ino but instead he was frozen in stance. Shikamaru had used his paralyzing shadow jutsu on him. (_Forgive me on the name of the jutsus and I can't even spell._)

"What the?! What's going on!" Said the man.

Shikamaru explains his jutsu on him. They take him towards the kage's interrogation room. Ino talks to him and asks questions about his mission he was doing.

After they got what they needed the guy had gone to jail.

Ino and Shika headed back at the factory to release the women who they've been captured to be free again. After that Ino and Shika headed back to the Inn for the night.

~At the Inn~

"That mission went by faster than I thought." Said Ino.

"Yeah…still I'm sorry for making up the name princess." Said Shikamaru as he blushes.

Ino looks at Shikamaru. "Don't be even though it was a crazy name to begin with." Said Ino as she giggles.

Shikamaru lies down on his bed looking at the ceiling. Ino walks over and looks down at him.

"What is it now?" Asked Shikamaru curiously.

Ino didn't say a word but gave Shikamaru a passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart he looks at her. "Ino…" Said Shikamaru as he goes back up for another kiss.

Shikamaru kisses her again but this time they weren't going to stop. After a few minutes later Ino went to go get ready for bed.

Shikamaru wasn't too disappointed but he wished more of it. He watched her get undressed and put on pajamas. She wasn't afraid of showing off now towards him.

"Ino…did I do something wrong?" Asked a confused Shikamaru.

"No…no what makes you say that." Said Ino.

"Well the way you kissed me and then just leave…how isn't that a reason to ask if I done something wrong or not." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh, I guess that would make sense…it's nothing Shika-kuns..." Said Ino blushing.

"Why's your face red then." Said Shika.

"Oh, Shika…look it's been killing me and well…you know it's my first but I want it to be special or at least at home in Konaha to do that kind of stuff." Said Ino embarrassed.

Shika smiles. "I understand Ino…don't have to tell me twice. Besides I'll be my first as well if it makes you feel any better." Said Shikamaru.

"Maybe when we get back…or at your house…" Said Ino stuttering.

Shikamaru smirks and walks up behind Ino. "If that's what you want…then I guess there isn't a problem." Said Shikamaru in a sexy deep voice.

Ino blushes bright red and turns around to face him. "Well good night." Said Ino.

"Good night my princess." Said Shikamaru as he heads back to his bed.

The next day, they headed back to the hidden leaf village. It took 3 days to get back and to report to lady hokage.

"Ino you are free to go." Said Tsunade.

Ino looks at Shikamaru. "I'll see you later?" She asks him.

"Yeah, go ahead." Said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…I'm sorry to put this on you but can you show around Temari from Suna. Her brother Gaara and them are here to stay and help out the village for a few days." Said Tsunade.

"Sure…It won't take long to show them around." Said Shika.

"Then you are dismissed." Said Tsunade.

Shikamaru headed back to his house. He wasn't suspecting Ino to be there right now. "What you doing here…I mean I thought you were going to your house." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh, well I changed my mind and decided to stay here with you for a while longer." Said Ino.

"More like you want to know what the hokage wanted me there." Said Shikamaru face palming himself.

"Well duh, I thought we should let each other know if something comes up if it's another mission since we are now dating." Said Ino.

Shikamaru sighs and tells her that he's going to be escorting the sand shinobi around the village for a few days. Ino asks if she can help out and Shikamaru said fine.

~The following day~

Ino and Shikamaru walked towards the Inn where the Suna shinobi were staying. Shika knocked on the door.

"Hello Shikamaru…it's nice to see you again and alive." Said Temari laughing.

"Yeah listen…I'm here to escort you three through the village and my girlfriend is also tagging along." Said Shikamaru.

"Girlfriend…oh you mean Ino…" Said Temari as she looks behind Shikamaru.

Ino felt like déjà vu all over again with this chick. She remembered how Temari was always up against him. "Hello Temari it's nice seeing you too." Said Ino saying it snotty like to her.

"Oh please Ino grow up more." Said Temari.

**End of Chapter. I hope it wasn't too much with Temari. Next chapter will be about Ino and Temari's fight for Shikamaru in a few days Temari is going to be there for, Shikamaru regains feelings for Temari again, and Ino moving into Shika's apartment. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Princess and the Deer

Ino and Temari had been on either side of Shikamaru the whole day showing them around. Gaara and Kankuro are behind the trio wondering what the hell is going on.

"He's my boyfriend; keep your filthy hands off of him!" Said Ino glaring at Temari.

"No you're not…more like the slut who likes to just follow him around making orders all day for him! Besides Shikamaru should really chose one of us." Said Temari.

"He already did! He chosen me!" Said Ino sticking her tongue out.

Shikamaru sighs heavily. "Girls stop fighting. Temari…I am dating Ino, and Ino please just leave Temari alone she hasn't done anything wrong." Said Shikamaru.

"But why does she have to be all up against you too! That's not right or fair! You are just pushing me farther away Shika!" Said Ino as she pushes him away upset.

"Shikamaru…how could you date someone like her! I thought you liked me more!" Said Temari as she does the same thing as Ino did.

Shikamaru sighs once again and watches both girls go separate ways. "What the hell? Ino wait! Temari!" Said Shikamaru.

"Way to go genius." Said Kankuro laughing and enjoying the fight.

"Shikamaru I suggest you do the right thing with my sister." Said Gaara with the darkest deepest voice ever to scare the shit of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just nodded his head to answer Gaara. "Uh, if you don't mind I'm just going to go after them." Said Shika as he first races after Temari.

_Man…I never thought this could ended up troublesome…sigh…what am I going to do. Said Shika's mind. _

Shikamaru found Temari on a park bench. She looks really pissed off no doubt about it.

"There you are. God why you two women have to be so troublesome around me?" Said Shikamaru as he sits next to Temari.

"I thought Ino is your girlfriend? Aren't you supposed to go after her first?" Said Temari.

"She's a lot less easier to calm down when the time is right with her. Besides Temari…when I meant I like you…I meant like a friend." Said Shikamaru.

"That's not what I remembered back in the day. I remember clearly that you'd liked me because of that kiss we shared." Said Temari as she looked at him.

Shikamaru blushed and tried to remember. "I remember it now. Shit I'm sorry Temari…I didn't know feelings could be so troublesome till this point." Said Shikamaru.

"It's ok I guess. I'm happy for you and Ino then." Said Temari as she stands up to head back towards her brothers.

"Temari…wait!" Said Shikamaru as he stood up to catch her arm.

Temari stood looking at Shikamaru. "Shika…I can't not now." Said Temari.

Shikamaru didn't know what he should do. However, Temari quickly kisses Shika once more for goodbye for good. Ino was on her way to find Shika when she saw them kissing.

Temari walked away. Shikamaru saw Ino looking at him. "Ino…wait!" Said Shikamaru as he curses himself.

Ino runs to her apartment building and starts packing up some stuff. Shikamaru walks into Ino's apartment.

"Ino…let me explain." Said Shikamaru.

"What is there to explain…you obviously like her more than me." Said Ino as she's packing up boxes of stuff.

"Ino just listen to me…and what the hell are you doing exactly?" Said Shika.

"Fine I'll listen…but I'm not telling you a thing on what I'm doing." Said Ino as she crosses her arms.

Shikamaru sighs. "Temari…just kissed me because well because of something from the past. I didn't know what to do and I shouldn't kiss her back…I'm sorry. I promise to not do it again." Said Shikamaru.

"I believe you…but I'm not liking how you are so over head over heels for her more than me…I'm your girlfriend Shika…so act like it!" Said Ino.

"I don't have feelings for her Ino. What makes you think that!" Said Shikamaru as he blushes.

"It's written all over your stupid face! Oh well, looks like I'll have to work it better to make up for it." Said Ino.

Shikamaru doesn't know what to do now. All he did now was stare at Ino as she packing her stuff up.

_What's going on with her? I don't get it. What did I do wrong? Why me all of a sudden. Temari…well she is like Ino in some kind of way…Oh what am I saying…I shouldn't be liking Temari again. Said Shika's mind. _

Ino stops packing up and looks over her shoulder.

_What's with him…It's not like he has to stay around…should I just tell him I'm moving over to his apartment for now on? What will he say about it? I'm scared and nervous about this. Said Ino's mind._

"Hey…I'm going to be with the Sand Shinobis for lunch. You want something?" Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, sure it will make it up to me I guess." Said Ino.

"Alright…I'll see you later." Said Shikamaru as he walks out.

Ino just waves bye and finishes packing up her stuff. She then contacts Sakura to come over to her apartment.

"Hey girl…what's up?" Asked Sakura when she reaches Ino's apartment building door.

"Hey…you mind helping me out? I'm moving my stuff over to Shika's apartment." Said Ino.

"Sure…does he know about it?" Asked Sakura.

Ino laughs lightly and shakes her head no. "No he doesn't know about it…but we sort of had a little fight so I didn't know when I should have brought it up." Said Ino.

"What about? You two are like never the fighting type if you asked me." Said Sakura as she helps Ino carry out a few boxes towards Shika's apartment.

"Well, let's just say one of the Suna shinobi that knows Shikamaru and I found them kissing at the park and ended up having a somewhat fight." Said Ino.

"No way…for real!? Temari did that to you really? She's seems such a nice person but come on Ino." Said Sakura.

"It's true Billboard brow! She was like all over him and he was totally into it." Said Ino as she unlocks Shika's apartment door.

"That's ridiculous Ino, but I'm not going to start up a fight with ya." Said Sakura.

Ino just rolls her eyes. "Speaking of boyfriend issues…how are you with Gaara?" Asked Ino.

"We are doing just fine Ino…it's not like he has anyone else who's in love with him around here." Said Sakura blushing.

Ino smirks. "Yeah well when you go over at Suna doesn't that what's her name always around him? Don't you get the feeling of being pissed off with another girl around your man?" Said Ino.

"Oh shut it Ino-pig. I'm not the one who started this conversation in the first place." Said Sakura.

"I didn't think so…we should do this quickly…I don't know when Shikamaru will be back at my apartment with lunch." Said Ino.

Ino and Sakura hurried up and finished putting the boxes in Shika's apartment. Sakura said goodbye when Shikamaru had entered Ino's apartment.

"Hey…here's your lunch." Said Shikamaru.

"Thanks." Said Ino as she sits down on the floor.

"Where is all your stuff at?" Asked Shikamaru as he sits down on the floor.

"That's none of your concern. Besides I want to say I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I don't get you and Temari." Said Ino looking down at her food.

"Ino…for the last time…there is nothing between me and Temari. I did liked her back then but I'm here with you now. Can't you just forget about her and think of us." Said Shikamaru.

"Easy for you to say. Look she's going to keep doing these things too me to make me jealous of her when you are around her." Said Ino as she's stuffing her face with food now.

"Alright…I'll let Temari know that I won't be taking them around tomorrow if it makes you feel better." Said Shikamaru.

"Just do the damn mission. I'll see you later." Said Ino not looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighs and gets up to leave. "Troublesome women…seriously." Said Shikamaru as he walks out the door.

Shikamaru walks towards the Hokage's office to talk to her. When he enters the room he asks for lady Tsunade if he could not show the Sand Shinobi around anymore.

"Why is that Shikamaru?" Asked Tsunade.

"My girlfriend is furious with me because of Temari from the past." Said Shikamaru.

Tsunade evilly laughs lightly to herself. "I guess I'll find someone else to do it for the last day there here. You're dismissed." Said Tsunade.

Shikamaru bows and leaves. He heads towards the Inn to explain that someone else will be taking his spot.

It was getting dark now and Shikamaru isn't happy about this whole mess of a day it has been. He heads home to his apartment.

"What the?! Ino…what's going on?" Asked Shikamaru as he entered his apartment.

Ino was unpacking all her stuff around his apartment. "What's it look like to you. I'm moving in with you." Said Ino.

"Moving…moving in with me?! Are you insane…you didn't even bother to ask me if it was ok first?" Said Shikamaru.

"I thought it would be best for us both. Just deal with it…because I know I am." Said Ino as she crosses her arms.

Shikamaru smirks. "Fine do what you want I'm not going to stop you. Oh by the way…I'm free tomorrow." Said Shikamaru as he walks in his bedroom to change into something comfy.

Ino walks in the bedroom to look at him. "What you mean by free tomorrow? I thought you…" Said Ino peeking through the door.

Shikamaru lights a cigarette and looks at her. "I talked to the Hokage and she's putting someone else in my spot. So I'm free for you." Said Shika.

Ino walks over to Shika. "Thank you I guess…but you shouldn't be smoking either. It's not good for your health." Said Ino.

Shikamaru looks down at her. "I'll do my best to quit for you okay. For now it's been a long day." Said Shikamaru as he walks out his bedroom shirtless.

Ino blushes. "What would you like for dinner?" Asked Ino as she heads towards the kitchen.

"I don't care Ino…do whatever you feel like making." Said Shikamaru as he relaxes on his couch.

Ino thinks about it. She walks over towards him and sits down on his lap. "Shikamaru…what do you want?" Said Ino.

Shikamaru looks at her seductively. "Ino please…I had enough playing games today." Said Shikamaru as he closes his eyes.

Ino felt hurt but he was right for once. She's upset with herself and at him. She makes an easy meal that won't take too long.

"Shika…dinner." She called softly for him to hear.

Shikamaru got up and headed to the table. "Thanks for the meal Ino." Said Shikamaru.

Ino just nods her head and barely touches her food.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to ask her what's wrong. "Ino…you're not eating?" Said Shika.

"I'm not hungry really. I'm just going to go to bed." Said Ino as she stood up to head towards the kitchen.

Shikamaru gets up to block Ino from going anywhere. "Ino…just tell me what's wrong." Said Shikamaru.

**End of Chapter. I'm sorry for a cliffhanger but I thought I give it a shot. The next chapter will be Ino's confession to Shikamaru, Ino and Shikamaru's First moment, and Ino and Shikamaru talking out the problems in life head of them. See you all in the next chapter. I love you all readers out there.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Princess and the Deer

Ino looked up into Shikamaru's eyes. She was nervous alright. She doesn't know how to say her confession to him.

"Ino…please tell me. What's wrong?" Said Shikamaru as he strokes her cheek.

Ino's heart beats faster than normal. "It's…just…I…Shika…" Said Ino stuttering.

Ino has light pink on her cheeks. Shikamaru looks deep into her to find the answer to what she wants or what she was going to say.

"Ino…just say it already….or you're going to make me go crazy." Said Shikamaru.

Ino hesitates but finally said what she wanted to say. "I…love you…Shikamaru…and…I think I'm ready…" Said Ino blushing as she looks into his eyes.

Shikamaru smiles lightly towards her. "Ready for what exactly?" Said Shikamaru looking down into her eyes and leaning in closer.

Ino gulps. She wasn't exactly ready to say that yet but she has too. "I think I'm ready to take it to the next level." Said Ino blushing like mad and stuttering her words.

Shikamaru smirks at her. "Are you sure you want that…after all the fighting lately today…" Said Shikamaru as he moves towards her more.

Ino was already up against the wall of the kitchen, she couldn't move any further back. "Please…Shika…no more fighting and I wanted to say sorry…for the way I've been acting…" Said Ino.

Shikamaru lifted her head up. "You know you're a real troublesome woman when you wanted to be…but that's why I love you Ino…nothing will change that." Said Shikamaru as he places a passionate kiss with Ino.

Ino had tears wielding up and falling down. "Come on Ino…don't cry now…don't you want to know the answer towards your question?" Said Shikamaru as he picks her up and walks towards his bedroom.

Ino nods her head to a yes. Shikamaru smirks and places another kiss on her. "You're making me go crazy Ino…ever since we started dating I've been giving you the time…now that the time has come…I won't hold back." Said Shikamaru as he places her onto his bed.

Ino looks up at him and smirks a little. "I thought you would never say those words….i've been waiting too…I guess. Shika…you're making me go crazy." Said Ino.

Shikamaru smirks even more. He gets on top of her and starts heating things up. He kisses her passionately. Since Shikamaru was already shirtless he takes off his pants. Ino had taken off her shirt and bra off.

Shikamaru plays with Ino's breasts and sucks on her nipples. She moans into the pleasure she's receiving from him.

"Shika…i…" Said Ino but was cut off.

"Shh…Ino…I said I wasn't going to hold back now that you…wanted to go on to the next level…right?" Said Shikamaru as he looks up at her.

Ino nods her head yes. "But this is my first time." Said Ino blushing.

Shikamaru looked at her skeptically confused. "But how…I mean you are like always with another guy every time I see you…" Said Shikamaru.

"That may be true…but I never done anything with them. I was more looking for the right person." Said Ino blushing like mad.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that…it's just…well…uh.." Said Shikamaru embarrassed to say anything.

"Let me guess…I'm not your first… and you're experienced?" Said Ino.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…if that's not who you wanted or looking for…I mean it's just…that well uhm…how can I put this…" Said Shikamaru as he sits up on his bed.

Ino looks over at him. "Shika…it's alright for you to tell me…and if it's who I think it is then…I can see why you still had feelings for her at one time." Said Ino looking down at herself.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at Ino. "It's about time we talked first then…before we go farther into the next level." Said Shikamaru bringing Ino's chin up to look into her eyes.

Ino looks into his eyes and nods her head. "I may be jealous of her and all…but I'm your girlfriend and I should have a right to know things now we are together." Said Ino.

"You do…and I should have been more faithful towards you in the first place." Said Shikamaru as he sighs.

Ino places a hand on Shika's shoulder for him to continue.

"Your right…it was Temari who I first lost my virginity too. But the fact was…was that we got drunk too drunk enough to know exactly what really happened. She keeps saying that we were destined to be with each other that night…to me it felt like a mistake..." Said Shikamaru as he takes a breath of air.

Ino put her arms around his body. Her head laid against his bare back listening to every detail.

"I…didn't know what kind of feeling it was at the time and…well as you already know we used to date…but I had someone else I was in love with and…well she wasn't exactly free all the time…" Said Shikamaru looking over at Ino with a light sad smile.

"It hurt seeing the one you love with other guys…but Kiba…he was also one who liked you…but kept his distance because he knew I was in love with you…so he set up to help me to know more about you…" Said Shikamaru as he stood up.

Ino looked towards him. He takes a cigarette out and lights it. Ino felt embarrassed but also hurt in some way.

Shikamaru looks out the window as he smokes his cigarette. "Temari…when you found us kissing today…was something she was trying to say as goodbye for good I guess…I was scared that I would lose you Ino." Said Shikamaru as he looks over at her.

He puts his cigarette out and walks back over to her. "I felt sick and hurt that I would lose the one I wanted to love the most too. I wished I could get my virginity back but that won't happen because of a stupid mistake I've made." Said Shikamaru.

"Shika…it's ok really…you've made a mistake and that you've finally overcome it to tell the one you loved. I'm proud of you…as much as I'm proud to be called yours. Shika…I'm not going to be going anywhere without you…and you're not going to lose me." Said Ino with a sad smile on her face.

Shikamaru hugs Ino and begins to cry out lightly. "Thank you Ino…I don't know what I should do…or how to make this up to you…I'm being a bad boyfriend to you right now…" Said Shikamaru.

Ino pats Shikamaru's head to comfort him. "Shika…don't say those words…you're a great boyfriend to me…even if it hasn't been what I thought it may been…but even I didn't know if I was ready to date…and I was wrong for putting it off so much." Said Ino as she lifts Shika's head up.

Shikamaru looks into Ino's eyes. He wipes his eyes clean. "I'm sorry for ruining the moment…especially for your first time…" Said Shikamaru.

Ino smiles with a small giggle. "It's not ruined to me. We still have the whole night…I mean…we can still pick up where we left off." Said Ino as she blushes.

Shikamaru smirks and grunts a laugh. "If that's what you want…I guess we still have some time…" Said Shikamaru as he looks at her with a smile.

Ino tugs on Shika's arms. He moves in closer towards her. Ino kisses Shikamaru as he hovers over her on his bed.

"How do you want to do this then…since it's your first time…" Said Shikamaru as he looking over her.

"I don't know…I just know I want it to be special with you." Said Ino blushing.

"I'll be gentle don't worry…it's more of…what do you like…I mean…" Said Shikamaru blushing as he scratches the back of his head.

"Is it something I'm supposed to do before this…" Asked Ino confused.

"This may be a personal question…but uhm…have you ever…masturbated before?" Asked a beaten red blushing Shikamaru.

"I uhm…that is personal…but since you've asked…yes." Said Ino blushing and looking away from him.

"Then you should know what you like in a way…"Said Shikamaru as he looks at her blushing.

"Oh…I um I see…" Said Ino looking back up at him but regrets it and looks away again.

Shikamaru grunts a laugh again. "Don't worry…I'm not asking you to show me or anything…what's the point if I can't find out what you like or want…it makes it a more fun way to find out." Said Shikamaru as he kisses her neck.

Ino lightly moans from his kisses. She stutters upon her next set of words to him.

"I…guess…it could be…fun…" Said Ino as she bites down on her lip from moaning too loud.

He looks up at her. "Don't do that Ino…I want to hear you…every little sound you make…" Said Shikamaru as he kisses her passionately.

He gently places one of his hands on her breasts as the other travels up her legs. When he reaches to her skirt he slips it right off along with her panties.

"Sh..Shika…" said Ino embarrassed on how wet she is.

He kisses down her stomach towards her private area. He kisses her legs before making his way towards his targeted spot. He then licks her clit and even places a finger into her moist wetness area.

"Oh…Shika…ahh…" said Ino moaning and gripping his head.

He makes his way back up towards her and kisses her. She looks at him and takes his boxers off. She pumps his harden member in her hand.

"Ah…Ino…" Said Shikamaru as his head went back.

Ino pumps him faster and sucks on his member. Shikamaru looked down at Ino to watch her move his cock in and out of her mouth.

"God…damnit.." Said Shikamaru as he tries to hold it in.

Ino stops and looks up at him. Shikamaru smiles at her and leans over top of her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this…like I said once it's gone you can't get it back…" Said Shikamaru with concern in his eyes.

"Yes…I'm well aware…as long as it's you Shikamaru…and only you." Said Ino blushing.

Shikamaru kisses Ino and slips on a condom first. "Since it's your first…I don't want to mess things up for you and having you end up pregnant." Said Shikamaru as he places himself towards her entrance.

Ino blushes. "Did you use protection with Temari?" Asked Ino.

He stops before going in her. "I believe so…like I said we were drunk so I don't really remember…now I'm questioning…if I should do this or not." Said Shikamaru.

"So..sorry…I thought I should ask…besides don't stop now…please Shika…" Said Ino.

Shikamaru looks at her begging to keep going. Even if he didn't think it was right but he places himself into her.

"Shika…it hurts…" Said Ino as she tries to sustain the pain.

Shikamaru waits for it to subside before continuing. When she nodded her head to say it's ok, he moves in and out gently and slowly for her.

She moans his name over and over again but softer to him. He moans along with her and goes a little quicker.

"Shika…faster…" Said Ino breathing heavily.

"Ah…fuck Ino…" Said Shikamaru as he moves faster.

They switch position to her riding him. He watches her move up, down, and around on his cock with his hands on her hips to feel the movement.

"God damnit Ino…I can't…hold it in much longer…Fuck!" Said Shikamaru.

Ino cried out one last moan as she orgasms all over him. He continues a little bit longer before he cums into the condom.

Ino lays besides Shikamaru as he throws the condom away in the trash bin next to his bed. He looks over at her and breathing heavy.

"Well…how was your first experience?" Said Shikamaru.

Ino blushed bright red. "I guess I should say it hurts but I feel great…and that I love you…" Said Ino.

Shikamaru smirks with a smile on his face. "I love you too…Ino…the pain should go away over night." Said Shikamaru as he places a kiss on top of her head.

"Goodnight." Said Ino.

"Goodnight." Said Shikamaru.

**End of chapter. Let me know if I did ok with the sex scene. I try to make it not too in depth and not too cheesey either. I wanted to have them try to make it more emotional for each other's sexual history. I hoped it explains better about Shikamaru's feelings towards Ino and towards Temari. I'm not trying to make the fans of Temari look bad out there…and if I am I'm sorry. **

**Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be about Shikamaru's day off with Ino, Temari's history, and Sakura and Gaara's date. See you next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

The Princess and the Deer

Shikamaru woke up early this morning. He looks over to his right to see Ino still sound asleep. He smiles to himself and heads off towards the shower.

Once he was done with his shower, got dressed, and smoked a cigarette, he starts making breakfast for Ino.

Ino woke up with the fresh smell of cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Shikamaru walks in with the tray of food and sets it on the side table.

"Shika…did you make me breakfast?" Asked Ino.

"I did…and I also made a special day for you today." Said Shikamaru smiling.

"Special day? What's going on today that would be special?" Said Ino as she's munching on the plate of food.

"Well first off, I thought we could go see a movie…then I'll take you out shopping and then have some lunch…" Said Shikamaru as he steals a piece of bacon.

"Do you really mean all that…I understood that you took the day off…but…" Said Ino finishing off her eggs and toast.

"Yes…I do Ino…it's a date of just you and me and you get whatever you want today." Said Shikamaru as he leans down to plant a kiss on Ino's forehead.

Ino couldn't eat anymore of her breakfast, and she runs into the bathroom to take her shower quickly. Ino was excited for today to be with Shika.

Shikamaru finishes off the plate of food and returns into the kitchen. He washes the dishes off and waits for Ino on the couch.

Ino hops out of the shower and quickly gets ready for their date.

~Sakura's POV~

Sakura was on her way to the Inn. She was sent out to finish off Shikamaru's work with the sand shinobis of showing them around.

_Damnit Shikamaru…of all the things and I have to finish your work…such a lazy ass…I didn't even get the reason why you couldn't finish your work. Said Sakura's mind._

Sakura knocks on the door of the Inn. Temari opens the door and looks at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan…you looking good." Said Temari.

"Hey Temari…I'm here to show you guys around today before you head off tomorrow." Said Sakura.

"Well come on in. I bet Gaara would be pleased to see you." Said Temari as she holds onto her stomach.

"Thank you…but um…Temari are you okay?" Asked Sakura looking concerned.

"Oh…um yes…I should be fine really." Said Temari looking upset.

Sakura didn't believe her and went up to her stomach. Sakura gasped and looked at Temari. Temari smiled weakly and sat down on a rocking chair.

"Temari…you're pregnant?" Said Sakura.

"Yes Sakura I am…but he doesn't know yet and well…how can I say anything to him now when he found someone else…" Said Temari.

"You mean about Shikamaru right? You should at least let him know about it…and see what you two can do about the baby. I'm sure Ino would understand the situation…" Said Sakura with concerned in her words.

"I will later tonight…I hope. Then again he wants nothing to do with me…" Said Temari as she begans to cry.

Kankuro told Gaara that Temari is crying again. When Gaara came out to see Temari, he froze. Sakura stood there worried about her.

"Sakura…when did you get here?" Asked Gaara surprised.

"I just came over to show you guys around today…unfortunately Temari isn't feeling too good." Said Sakura.

"I see. Well Kankuro can stay here with Temari and you can just show me around today." Said Gaara.

"S..Sure…I guess I can do that." Said Sakura with a small blush.

"It's a date then." Said Gaara as he takes Sakura out of the room.

~Shika and Ino's Date~

So far they only done was the movie and are heading out shopping. "Shikamaru…what do you think about this cute shirt?" Said Ino as she twirls around with it on.

"Don't you have enough of purple shirts? What about some green and blue…" Said Shikamaru.

"I do have different color dresses…but I guess your right about shirts and stuff. Fine how about this green shirt." Said Ino as she grabs it off the hanger.

Shikamaru nods in approval. "That looks better on you Ino." Said Shikamaru.

After about 3 hours of shopping and a lot of shopping bags, they came to a stop for lunch. They headed towards a sandwich shop and when they did they saw Gaara and Sakura heading in the same direction.

"Billboard Brow…hey wait up will ya!" Said Ino loudly.

Sakura stopped to look where the voice was coming from. She immediately saw Ino running towards her with a whole lot of shopping bags.

"Ino-pig…what you doing with all those shopping bags?" Said Sakura.

"Shikamaru is taking me out today. It's a special day is what he calls it." Said Ino.

Shikamaru was huffing and puffing when he arrived towards the girls. "Ino…don't run off like that." Said Shikamaru as he takes out a cigarette.

Ino rolls her eyes at Shikamaru. "Don't be such a baby Shika…it's what I do when I see a friend." Said Ino.

"So what brings you two to the sandwich shop?" Asked Sakura.

"Lunch of course! I see you two are also out for a date lunch?" Said Ino giggling.

Sakura blushes and looks over towards Gaara. "I guess you could say that." Said Sakura giggling as well.

Shika, Ino, Sakura, and Gaara ordered their food and sat down at a nearby table. They chatted up like they haven't seen each other in a few months.

"So Ino…how is everything with you and Shikamaru?" Asked Sakura quietly.

"We're good…um more like we moved on to the next level." Said Ino blushing.

"Oh…congrats. Did you know that Temari and Shika used to date?" Said Sakura.

"Yes, Shikamaru told me about it." Said Ino.

"Shikamaru…you need to talk to Temari." Said Gaara.

"Why…is something wrong?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Matter of fact…yes…but I can't say anything farther than that." Said Gaara.

Everyone went silent after that. They ate quietly and left without a single word. After some time, Shikamaru told Ino that they need to see Temari.

"Is something wrong with Temari?" Asked Ino feeling jealousy rising up.

"Apparently to Gaara something…is bothering her." Said Shikamaru.

"I guess we should go see what's wrong with her." Said Ino.

Shikamaru nodded his head to agree to Ino. They take all the shopping bags towards Shikamaru's house and then head towards Temari.

Temari was sitting on the rocking chair when Kankuro went out to get Temari something she's been craving for.

Ino knocked on the door and waited with Shikamaru.

"Who is it?" Said Temari as she pushes herself off the rocking chair.

"It's us…Ino and Shikamaru." Said Ino worriedly.

"Oh…in that case just walk in…the door is unlocked." Said Temari as she sits back down on the chair holding her stomach.

Ino and Shika walked in the door and sat down on the couch. "I heard that you may be not feeling well?" Said Shikamaru.

"Well…sort of but that's not quite the answer I have for you." Said Temari as she looks over at Ino.

Shikamaru looks over at Ino. "Mind telling me what it is then?" Said Shikamaru.

"Ino…I'm sorry for saying this and Shikamaru…I'm pregnant." Said Temari.

Ino looked at Temari shocked and skeptically. "Wait…what?" Said Ino.

Shikamaru looked down and sighs heavily. "Did I just hear you right…you're pregnant and it may be my kid?" Said Shikamaru.

Temari just nodded her head. "I haven't slept with anyone else…I think…and Ino…don't worry about it…I am keeping the baby but I'm not having Shikamaru here to be around as a father for the child." Said Temari feeling guilty.

"I'm not mad Temari…I should be more happy for you even though Shikamaru here I'm mad at…for lying to me." Said Ino.

"I didn't lie Ino…and Temari I'm so sorry…I thought we used protection that night." Said Shikamaru.

"We did…it must of broke or already had a bad hole in it that night…um Ino…please it was my fault in the first place not his." Said Temari blushing.

Shikamaru and Ino were also blushing. This was one embarrassing topic to talk about. "Temari…um can we talk." Said Ino.

Temari nod her head and Ino helps Temari up to walk towards the bedroom. Shikamaru was sitting there wondering what the hell is going on at this point.

~Temari's and Ino's Conversation~

"What is it you like to talk about Ino." Said Temari as she sits down on a chair in the back corner.

Ino sat down on the bed. "Well…it was about you and Shikamaru. You two used to date and from what Shika said to me was that…you two got drunk and had sex…but one thing is bothering me." Said Ino looking over at Temari.

Temari looks through the window by her. "Yes…that part was true, but I think it was more like…I was using him to get closer to me anyways…" Said Temari.

"Why Temari…I mean Shikamaru is a great guy and well…I'm not saying it was wrong that you did so but did you at least like the guy?" Said Ino.

Temari looks over at Ino this time. "I thought I did…but whenever he talks about you…I get angry and upset. But now look what I did…I got myself pregnant." Said Temari about to tear up again.

Ino got up and walked over to Temari. "I'm sorry that it happened but you got what you deserved when it happened. I'm not trying to be mean…it's just you shouldn't have taken that route in the first place." Said Ino hugging Temari.

Temari was crying over Ino's shoulder. "I know…and I'm sorry Ino…I don't know if I should go on with being the mother of the child or give it up for adoption." Said Temari.

"That's your choice Temari…not mine. Do you want to see Shikamaru's copy of a child or do you wish for the child a better home with a mother and father." Said Ino smiling sadly.

Temari wiped her eyes clean. She smiles sadly back to Ino. "Thank you Ino…I'm sorry for causing so much drama with Shikamaru." Said Temari.

"It's fine really. Besides I love Shikamaru and I already told him I wasn't going to leave him." Said Ino.

"Please take care of him…he needs you the most Ino…after all he has gone through. I had done things to him that shouldn't really mean to happen." Said Temari.

Ino and Temari walked out of the bedroom. Shikamaru looked over at them and questioned them with a raise of his eye brows. "Is…everything alright?" Said Shikamaru.

"Everything's great." Said Temari looking over at Ino with a smile.

Ino smiled back at her. "I think it's time we get going Shikamaru." Said Ino.

"Wait I have some questions to ask." Said Shikamaru as he is being pulled by Ino.

Temari laughs lightly and waves bye. "Don't worry Shikamaru…I'll write to you." Said Temari.

Shikamaru looks back and forth from Temari to Ino. For some reason he felt more relieved in one way from another. He put his hands in his pockets and lets himself being dragged off with Ino.

**End of Chapter. I hope it wasn't too stupid of a chapter. Next one will be less dramatic and more love towards one another. So in other words, Ino and Shikamaru talk about the future, Temari's note, and Ino quitting the Shinobi life? Hope to see you next chapter. Enjoy. **


	10. Chapter 10

The Princess and the Deer

Shikamaru and Ino were sitting on the couch after their time over at Temari's Inn room.

_How should I ask him about what I've been thinking about for a while now…I hope he would understand how I feel…Said Ino's mind. _

Ino and Shikamaru sat in silence until Shika spoke up.

"Ino…what's on your mind?" Asked Shikamaru as he watches every movement she makes.

"Um…well I was just thinking some things. That's all." Said Ino as she hugs her knees up against her chest.

Shikamaru moves Ino's legs down to lay down on her. "Tell me what you're thinking about." Said Shikamaru.

Ino looks down at him and gives him a small smile. "Alright…I guess. Shikamaru…I've been thinking we should talk about the future for us." Said Ino.

Shikamaru sits up a little. "Alright like what exactly do you wanna talk about?" Said Shikamaru with a light smile.

Ino frowns lightly after seeing his smile. "Well…first off, I think I want to quit the Shinobi life. Second, I was thinking of going back to working with flowers and becoming more of a house maid." Said Ino.

Shikamaru had a blank stare on Ino. When he replayed her sentences again through his head he finally understood.

"Why…I mean you're such a great ninja Ino. Do you really want to give up everything? I wouldn't mind about the flowers and house maid thing but think about it Ino before you really set your mind to it." Said Shikamaru as he strokes her cheek.

Ino looks into Shikamaru's eyes and nods her head. "I just…I know we lost our dads…but I really feel like this isn't what I want anymore Shika. I'll sleep on it before really deciding on it." Said Ino as she lightly smiles at him.

"Good." Said Shikamaru as he leans in to kiss Ino. Ino kisses Shikamaru back with some tears falling down.

Shikamaru wipes her tears away. "What else do you want to ask me?" Said Shikamaru.

Ino takes a deep breath and breathes out. "Next is I wanted to talk about us. Do you want kids Shikamaru?" Asked Ino.

Shikamaru looks into Ino's eyes deeply. "Yes of course I do. Ino…I know Temari is pregnant and it was my fault as well in that mess…but I will always love you and our children." Said Shikamaru as he caresses Ino into a hug.

"What about marriage?" Said Ino as she leans on him.

"Yes…even marriage Ino…but that will be in time to come." Said Shikamaru as he rubs her back.

After some time, Shikamaru carries Ino into their bedroom. He lights up a cigarette before asking her a question.

"Ino…do you…um want to make love tonight?" Asked Shikamaru as he stares outside smoking.

Ino blushes and walks over towards him. She takes his cigarette out of his mouth and whispers to him. "I wouldn't mind it one bit. But you seriously need to quit smoking." Said Ino.

Shikamaru looks over his shoulder towards her. He smirks and picks her up to lay her on the bed. "I'm doing my best for you my love." Said Shikamaru as he kisses her passionately.

Ino smirks into the kiss. "Not hard enough." She said to him.

He continues kissing her and runs his hands all over her body. Ino moans into the soft touches he's leaving behind. Shikamaru pulls up Ino's shirt and bra off and grabs her breasts in his hands.

He moves them in circular motion and pinches lightly onto the nipples. He then moves one hand down to her skirt and underwear to remove them.

Ino removes Shikamaru's clothes as well. She didn't feel too embarrassed anymore. She felt comfortable showing him everything she has.

"Someone is happy to see me." Said Ino as she pumps him.

Shikamaru moans into her movements and smirks. "Not going to be the last either Ino." Said Shikamaru.

Ino goes down on him and sucks on his cock. Shikamaru moves Ino to where she's over him. He licks her juices as she's sucking on him.

Shikamaru smacks Ino's ass and squeezes her. She moans and looks over at him. "What the hell Shika!" Said Ino with a little anger face.

He smiles at her. "What? I thought you might like it." Said Shikamaru.

Ino leans over him. "Nice try though." Said Ino quickly kisses him.

Shikamaru grunts a small laugh. "Nice indeed…just lay down and try to be a nice girl for me." Said Shikamaru.

Ino does what she was told. "Oh no master…whatever I shall do next?" Said Ino with dramatic voice.

Shikamaru smirks evilly. He enters Ino's private area and starts fucking her. "You don't need to do anything princess." Said Shikamaru.

Ino moans loudly. Shikamaru keeps pounding her hard but not too hard. "Say my name princess." Said Shikamaru as he picks up the paste.

Ino moans his name. "Shi…Shikamaru…my deer…" Said Ino blushing.

Shikamaru pulls out and cums on Ino. He looks at her and smiles. "Deer…huh?" Said Shikamaru.

Ino blushes at him. "Yes…since well you're name Nara means deer I thought I should call you that instead of dear." Said Ino as she wipes off the white stuff.

Shikamaru laughs at her antics. "I like it…princess." Said Shikamaru kissing Ino one last passionate kiss.

~The next day~

The next morning, Ino woke up feeling refreshed. She didn't think about quitting the shinobi life, when she had an amazing night last night.

_Today I should think about it. I should also go ask my mom about it, too. I think today will be the day I start back working at the flower shop. Said Ino's mind. _

Shikamaru was already gone today. He was back to teaching the kids at the Academy. He felt horrible for leaving Ino back at home.

When it came to lunch time, Shikamaru had received a letter. He didn't have time to open it up and he wanted to wait till he was back at home.

Ino was working again at her mother's flower shop. Her mother was surprised to see her daughter again.

"Ino…how is everything going with you and Shikamaru?" Said her mother.

"Everything's going great mom. I do have something I want to ask or more like discuss." Said Ino.

"What is it you would like to discuss dear?" Said Ino's mom.

"Well…I'm still thinking on it…but I think I want to quit the shinobi life." Said Ino.

Ino's mother was in total shock. "I..Ino…do you really want to quit? After everything your father put you through with the hard training and everything." Said her mother.

Ino shakes her head yes. "Yes mother…I understand about the hard training and what I would leave behind but…I really don't want to see anymore of my friends and family being killed." Said Ino.

Ino's mother hugs her. "Ino…do what you think is best. I'm okay with either one you chose." Said her mother.

"Thank you mom you're the best!" Said Ino hugging her mom back.

~Evening~

Shikamaru waits for Ino to come home. He looks at the letter he received today. He felt nervous all of a sudden.

Ino enters the front door. "Shika…I'm home!" Said Ino.

"Hey babe…I received a letter today when I was working at the school." Said Shikamaru.

"Did you open it up? Who's it from?" Said Ino walking over to the couch.

She sat down next to him. "I haven't yet…I thought it would be best if I waited for you." Said Shikamaru.

"Well I'm here now." Said Ino.

Shikamaru opens the letter up. He reads it out loud for him and Ino to hear.

Dear Shikamaru,

I just wanted to let you know that I've made it home safely. I decided to go with Ino's choice of giving the baby to a happy couple back at Suna. They've told me…that they been trying for a few years now and seems like forever. I gladly told them about my pregnancy and was giving it up for adoption.

This was my decision Shikamaru, not yours. After all, it was my fault for getting you into my pants in the first place. I should of asked if you'd liked me the same way I loved you.

How's Ino doing? What have you two been up too? Seems like just yesterday Ino and I were talking and not acting like friends to each other. Ino, if you are reading this, I'm only choking on that last part. I mean we are friends now after all.

Well I should go. Write back to me Shikamaru and Ino.

Sincerely, Temari

"Wow…I see she's doing well." Said Ino.

"Yeah…I'm glad you two made up in some form of way." Said Shikamaru.

Temari's letter really opened Ino and Shikamaru's eyes in some way. They were speechless for sometime after that.

Ino sat up to put tea on the stove. Shikamaru smiles after rereading the letter again. He takes a look at Ino in the kitchen to see what she was doing.

Ino was humming a tune and dances around waiting on for the water to finish boiling. Shikamaru smiles bigger if possible.

_Life just gotten better now hasn't it. I should start saving up for that ring, shouldn't I. God I love you Ino…Said Shikamaru's mind. _

Ino pours the water into two cups. She comes back over towards the couch and sets the tea down. She noticed Shikamaru looking at her.

"What's going on with you Shikamaru?" Said Ino as she takes a seat next to him.

"It's nothing…just day dreaming." Said Shikamaru as he drinks his tea.

~Ino's decision the next day~

Ino made up her mind. She is going to quit being a shinobi for good. She couldn't handle feeling hurt whenever friends or family kept on dying during the last war.

She marched up to the hokage's office and waited for her turn.

"Next!" yelled Tsunade.

Ino stood up and walked into her office. "Good morning Tsunade!" Said Ino.

"Ah, Ino…what brings you into my office this morning?" Said Tsunade.

"I'm here to resign from being a shinobi." Said Ino.

"Are you sure you want to do that Ino? I'll be missing you for a lot of missions you know." Said Tsunade.

"Yes lady hokage…I do understand…but I feel like it's time." Said Ino as she bows down to apologize.

"It's okay Ino…thank you for working with me. You're free to go." Said Tsunade.

Ino walks out of the office with a big smile on her face. She walks to her friend Sakura to tell her about the resigning.

~Shikamaru's house~

Shikamaru didn't have to work today. He was called from the principle that they didn't need him today.

He waited for Ino to return to ask her where she's been this morning. Ino walked in the door after visiting at Sakura's.

"Where have you been this morning?" Said Shikamaru.

"Oh…I resigned from being a shinobi…and went over to Sakura to talk." Said Ino.

Shikamaru hugged Ino. "Don't worry me too much Ino." Said Shikamaru.

"Sorry…" Said Ino as she hugs him back.

**End of chapter. I hope it wasn't too emotional for some people. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Next will be about a time-skip ahead towards Temari giving up the baby, Shikamaru's proposal to Ino, and lastly Ino enjoying her time away from the shinobi life style. See you next chapter. **


End file.
